Kato un recuerdo de amor para Nana
by daLtonik
Summary: Nana se encuentra con alguien que no recuerda nada de su pasado y que posee habilidades mas alla de cualquier diclonius.
1. Renovacion

Capitulo 1

Renovación.

Han pasado dos años desde entonces…….en un gigante laboratorio el Jefe Kakuzawa con un doctor están hablando

Kakuzawa: Llego la hora.

Doctor: no cree que es algo arriesgado….A-1(A viene de armagedón y su nombre clave es Adán) es muy peligroso para liberarse….incluso tenerlo aquí en un estanque de contención sedado por todos estos años ha sido algo muy arriesgado, si el llegara a despertar será el fin de to…

Kakuzawa:………lo se, suspende la inyección de sedante y abre el tanque….ahora!!

Doctor: (temblando) si señor.

Se abre la compuerta y se ve una silueta oscura….no es un diclonius…es algo mucho peor.

Kakuzawa: (Riendo desaforadamente) al fin ha sido liberado, el culminio de todas estas investigaciones, de años trabajo……………..el eliminara a la raza humana para dar inicio a una nueva era.

Pero su canto de victoria se detiene cuando ve al doctor que lo acompañaba explotar.

Kakuzawa: mierda sellen la compuerta B rápido sellen todo el laboratorio es una orden.

Aquella sombra oscura empieza a aclararse y deja ver a un joven moreno cabello negro y unos ojos rojos que no muestran destello alguno……El joven mira a kakuzawa y un temblor sacude la instalación.

Kakuzawa: ha despertado.

Después de esas crudas palabras el techo de la instalación se derrumba y de un salto el Joven escapa. Durante su escape el salta a un barranco.

Soldado 1: nadie puede sobrevivir a esa altura...infórmele al director que el objetivo fue eliminado.

Dos días después.

Nana y Kouta venían de hacer las compras…. Era un día normal en el transcurso de sus vidas... de repente ven a alguien tirado desnudo en la playa.

Nana: mira hay alguien allí….parece herido.

Kouta: debe ser un ebrio que se embriago demasiado.

Nana: iré a ver…. Nana siente algo raro.

Kouta¡Nana!...maldición…espérame iré también.

Al ver al chico tirado en la arena sangrando de la cabeza nana se preocupo.

Nana: creo que deberíamos llevarlo a la casa.

Kouta: estas loca Nana……no sabemos quien es.

Nana: cuando trajiste a Lucy-san tampoco sabias quien era….cierto.

Kouta queda callado….el aun no ha superado la perdida de Nyu.

Nana: perdón Kouta…no quise.

Kouta: no hay problema………lo llevaremos.

Al llegar a la casa Yuka estaba jugando con Mayu y Wanta.

Yuka: OH que le ha pasado a ese chico.

Kouta: Lo encontramos medio muerto en la playa….Nana insistió en traerlo a la casa.

A Yuka no se le hacia mucha sorpresa traer a un extraño al hogar ya que no era la primera vez.

Yuka: bien pero hay que curarle esa herida.

Después de vendarle la cabeza lo dejaron durmiendo en una habitación y nana se quedo cuidándolo (después de todo ella era bastante capaz de controlarlo en caso de que fuera alguien hostil).

Nana: Hay algo raro en este chico, es como si lo conociera.

De repente el joven abre los ojos….unos ojos carmesí muy bellos.

Nana: Al fin despertaste….te encontramos en la playa….estabas muy herido

Joven¿Que?...no recuerdo nada.

Nana: nada…ni siquiera tu nombre.

Joven: Kato.

Nana¿Qué?

Kato: creo que ese es mi nombre ahhhg….mi cabeza.

Nana: sufriste una herida muy fuerte.

Kato:…………

Nana sale de la habitación, se dirige a la habitación de kouta y saca algo de ropa.

Nana: aquí te dejo algo de ropa para que te vistas Kato….apresúrate para que almuerces con nosotros.

Kato¿Que?

Kato se viste rápidamente y nana lo arrastra hasta el comedor.

Yuka: ohh se despertó espera te traeré algo para comer.

Kato¿Por qué son tan amables conmigo?

Kouta: deberías agradecérselo a Nana….ella fue la que te rescato.

Nana se sonroja.

Kato: muchas gracias………….pero no puedo aceptarlo…..lo siento.

Kato se levanta y de un brinco sale de la casa.

Kato corría muy rápido a pesar del dolor….por un momento el ve a una chica de cabello rosado la cual el cree conocer.

Kato: espera ¿Quién eres?

La chica al verlo se acerca y lo mira fijamente.

Kato: Quien eres.

Naruko: no me recuerdas…..A-1

En ese momento a kato le empieza a doler mucho la cabeza y grita muy fuerte……..ese grito llega hasta la casa de kouta.

Nana: algo le ha pasado a Kato-san debemos ir a buscarlo.

Kouta: Nana espera iré contigo.

Ambos se dirigen al lugar…mientras tanto Naruko comienza a hablar con kato.

Naruko: A-1 vengo a llevarte devuelta a tu celda….si intentas algo te matare.

Cuando naruko dice la palabra celda kato deja de gritar y queda quieto.

Kato: A-1….celda…..yo no iré.

Naruko libera sus vectores pero algo los detiene.

Naruko: No es A-1…..es alguien mas.

Mira hacia arriba y ve a otra diclonius…..la diclonius se coloca al lado de Kato.

Naruko: no puede ser…..tu estas muerta……………………………….Lucy.

Nyu: no…….tu lo estarás.

En eso Lucy intenta usar sus vectores para cortarle los brazos a naruko pero algo la golpea.

Nyu: Que hiciste perra.

Naruko: tengo más vectores de los que crees.

Naruko despliega en total 32 vectores los cuales golpean a Lucy hasta casi dejarla inconciente.

Nyu: ahhhhhhg.

Naruko: tal vez la numero 35 no pudo matarte pero yo si.

Cuando estaba por asestarle el golpe final a ella, no puede mover sus vectores y con horror voltea a donde se encontraba Kato.

Los ojos de Kato han cambiado…..ya no son brillantes ni alegres……ahora su mirada es diabólica y sanguinaria.

Kato: con que me quieres matar…..no creo que puedas…..ningún maldito diclonius puede…….te despedazare Naruko!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruko: A-1.

Sin que ocurra nada Naruko revienta en mil pedazos.

Kato: jajajajajajajajaja.

Con una mirada fría y sanguinaria observa a Lucy y se acerca a ella.

Nyu: maldita sea. (Cierra los ojos)

Kato: todavía no……no estas lista.

Kato al llegar a ella toca su cabeza en el lugar donde estaban sus cuernos y sonríe.

Nyu nota que le han vuelto a crecer sus cuernos que perdió contra Mariko, al ver a Kato se da cuenta que ahora es un ser totalmente diferente….el antes sanguinario y sádico ahora ve al charco de sangre que fue su victima con horror.

Kato¿que ha sido eso?

En ese momento llega Kouta y Nana….al ver a Nyu ambos se sorprenden.

Kouta¿Nyu?

Nyu: Kouta………yo.

Kouta: Nyu…no te vallas de nuevo…no te quiero perder otra vez

Nyu: (sonrojada): Kou….ta.

Nyu: Kouta yo no puedo estar contigo…….

Kouta: Nyu…..acaso no deseas estar conmigo…….porque.

Nyu: Kou….ta la verdad es que yo no soy digna de estar contigo.

Kouta: Nyu……

Kouta abraza a Nyu y ambos lloran, mientras tanto Nana va a ver como se encuentra Kato y nota algo extraño.

Nana: Kato-san Tus heridas…..se han curado totalmente.

Kato queda estupefacto, pero luego lo piensa y le dice a nana.

Kato: creo que fue aquella chica…ella me salvo.

Nyu oye esto y supone que Kato no recuerda nada de lo que hizo, para no exaltar a Kouta y Nana no les dice nada de la otra personalidad de Kato y decide quedarse en caso de que Kato vuelva a dejar surgir aquel mal en su interior.

Kouta: se hace tarde debemos volver a la casa.

Kato: casa….yo también debería ir.

Nana: por supuesto que si, a partir de ahora eres otro miembro más de esta familia, hay que celebrar esto….el regreso de Nyu y la adición de Kouta a la familia.

Nyu sonríe y se camina abrazada con Kouta.

Llegando al hogar Yuka observa a Nyu y se sorprende…y aprieta sus manos bien fuerte (ella aun no ha superado sus celos con Kouta a pesar de que ambos quedaran como amigos definitivamente).

Mayu: Nyu san….que alegría.

Después de comer algo Kouta se queda a hablar con Nyu.

Kouta: por que no volviste en estos dos años.

Nyu: ………..tenía miedo.

Kouta: miedo de que Nyu.

Nyu: de que no me perdonaras por lo que le hice a ti.

Kouta: Nyu….yo no puedo perdonarte aun por lo de Kanae, pero sin embargo yo te amo con todo mí ser.

Nyu: Kou…ta.

Kouta: veo que te ha vuelto a crecer el cabello……..te vez muy hermosa.

Nyu se sonroja

Kouta: Nyu………… (La abraza fuertemente)….no importa lo que pase…nunca cambiara lo que siento por ti.

Nyu sonríe y cierra sus ojos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kato.

Nana: bueno Kato desde hoy dormirás aquí, mañana iremos a comprarte algo de ropa, no puedes estar siempre usando las prendas de Kouta.

Kato: Muchas gracias.

Nana se sonroja y abre la puerta para irse.

Kato: espera…….en toda la confusión se me olvido preguntarte tu nombre.

Nana: soy Nana.

Kato: Nana-san……..Muchas gracias por todo buenas noches.

Nana sonríe y se va de ahí.


	2. tranquilidad

Capitulo 2:

Tranquilidad

Nana: Kato-san despierta el desayuno esta listo.

Kato despierta y se viste a una velocidad increíble sin darse cuenta que nana estaba todavía dentro de la habitación.

Nana: Kato-san….yo.

Kato: ahhhhhhh Nana-san disculpa.

Nana: (se sonroja) no hay problema vamos a desayunar.

Durante el desayuno tanto Nyu como Kato se devoran la comida…se ve que hacia mucho tiempo que no comian algo.

Yuka: como estan con tanta energia para comer por que no hacen el almuerzo.

Nyu y Kato ponen cara de estupidez y le piden a Nana que les ayude.

Nana: no hay problema Nana los ayudara……Nyu-san encargate de preparar la mesa yo ire con Kato-san a hacer algunas compras.

Caminando hacia al centro comienzan a charlar.

Kato: Nana por que llevas esas cintas en tus cuernos.

Nana: para cubrirme ya que mucha gente me tendra miedo si los ve.

Kato: miedo de que, si son preciosos.

Nana: enserio lo crees.

Kato: por supuesto son magnificos.

Nana: Nana tambien cree que son hermosos.

Kato sonrie y ve que nana siente algo de pena.

Kato: que te sucede nana.

Nana: (se asusta) no es nada.

Llegando al centro de la ciudad entran primero a una tienda de ropa.

Compran mucha ropa para Kato y se sientan en una banca,

Nana: esperame aquí, ire a comprar los biberes.

Kato: muy bien te esperare.

Kato sonrie y mira a Nana.

Kato escucha un hermoso sonido y ve a un Anciano tocando guitarra.

Kato: disculpe pero es muy bonita esa cancion.

Anciano: si que lo es, es una de mis favoritas.

Kato: podria intentar tocar por favor

El anciano se asombra de la petición del joven y le presta su guitarra.

Entonces Kato como por instinto empieza a tocar con la guitarra una cancion muy triste y hermosa.

Anciano: es bellísima, como se llama la cancion.

Kato: no recuerdo, pero esa tonada siempre resuena en mi mente.

Anciano: se ve que tienes la musica en el alma eso es algo poco comun en la gente…sabes te regalare esa guitarra para que sigas practicando…solo con una condicion.

Kato: (sonrie) de verdad que bien….cual es la condicion.

Anciano: que seas el mejor.

Kato: lo hare.

Anciano: asi se habla jovencito y no te preocupes por el tiempo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Kato: si.

Nana llega y llama a Kato.

Kato: me tengo que ir señor muchas gracias por la guitarra.

Anciano: de nada cuidate.

Kato: igualmente.

Nana: de donde sacaste esa guitarra kato.

Kato: me la dio aquel anciano…..que…..ya se fue.

Nana: bueno volvamos a casa.

Kato: muy bien.

Volviendo a casa Nana ve que Nyu ya ordeno la mesa y entonces se dispone a preparar la comida.

Nana: ¿quien de ustedes dos sabe cocinar?.

Ambos quedan callados pero Kato empieza a moverse por la cocina sacando verduras y empieza a preparar algo.

Nana: Kato-san que estas haciendo

Kato no respondia…se encontraba como en un trance.

Luego de una media hora el almuerzo ya estaba listo, Kato habia preparado unos fideos con salsa de tomate, una ensalada muy apetitosa y un bonito postre hecho de crema.

Nana al verlo se le hacia agua la boca y llevo los platos de inmediato a la mesa.

Comieron hasta no poder, Tanto Yuka Mayu y Kouta pensaron que esto era obra de Nana, pero ella les explico que fue obra de Kato.

Yuka: Parece que Kato-chan tiene algunos talentos ocultos no lo crees asi Kouta.

Kouta: creo que si.

Luego del almuerzo Yuka llevo a Mayu al colegio y ordeno a los demas que se encargaran de la limpieza de la casa.

Kato se quedo con Nana para limpiar el piso.

Nana: mira Kato asi se limpia.

Nana agarra el paño y lo arrastra por el piso, pero resbala y se cae, sus miebros mecanicos se salen de su lugar.

Nana no sabia que decir, pero habia algo raro en Kato, al ver esos brazos sintio algo y dejo de ser el mismo, se acerco a Nana si mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro

Y puso su mano en los dos muñones que le quedaban de piernas, luego extendiendo su mano le crea dos piernas totalmente nuevas…….despues repite lo mismo con los brazos, después de eso Kato cae desmayado……….Nana se asusta mucho y al ver a kato de pie de nuevo le pregunta como hizo eso…..Kato solo le dice…..hacer que……a Nana le caian las lagrimas de felicidad, ahora era una persona normal nuevamente, ya podia sentir sus piernas y la suavidad de sus manos.

Nana se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia, el porque Nyu-san recupero sus cuernos, el porque de Kato-san mientras estaba inconciente se recupero de heridas gravisimas.

Nana: (murmura) Kato-san puede regenerar partes del cuerpo.

Nana abraza a kato y le da un fuerte beso…..Kato queda atonito.

Kato: Nana….porque.

Nana: es para agradecerte lo que hiciste por Nana.

Kato: hacer que?

Nana: nada.

En ese momento un espia estaba vigilando la casa y envia la grabacion a Kakuzawa.

Kakuzawa: Creo que a pesar de las dificultades el plan va marchando bien.

Después de una buena cena llega la hora de dormir y Kato esta noche duerme con mas preguntas que respuestas con respecto a su pasado y con una sensación extraña con respecto a Nana.

A la mañana siguiente

Yuka: kouta despierta ya se hace tarde.

Kouta: ahh….en un momento mas me levanto(vuelve a dormir).

Yuka: (sarcasmo)vaya vaya parece que se nos quedo dormido de nuevo.

Yuka sale de la habitación y regresa con un enorme valde lleno de agua y se lo arroja en la cabeza.

Yuka: todavía tienes ganas de seguir durmiendo.

Kouta: en un minuto estare listo.

Nyu mira desde la puerta y solo sonrie.

En ese momento Mayu se encarga de despertar a Kato.

Mayu: Kato-san ya es hora de despert….

Pero antes de terminar la palabra nota que Kato estaba ya completamente vestido.

Kato: en un momento…..necesitas ayuda con el desayuno Mayu-chan.

Mayu: No gracias.

Mayu se va de la habitación algo sorprendida.

Todos se reunen en unos minutos a desayunar y se ve como Nyu arrastra a un Kouta dormido hasta la mesa.

Yuka: creo que Kouta no aprende cierto Nyu-chan.

Nyu: al poco tiempo de que saliste se volvio a dormir.

Yuka: aaah si ehhh.

Yuka despierta a kouta de una cachetada en la mejilla que se escucha en toda la habitación.

Kouta: ¡Y que hice ahora!.

Yuka: Y tienes el descaro de preguntar…..No vez que ya todos estan sentados para desayunar.

Kouta se sienta algo molesto por el golpe que le propinaron….pero desayuna sin problemas.

Entonces Kato ve una foto de kanae y se pone a gritar sin control…..todos miran a Kato, el cual sacude su cabeza como si sufriera un gran dolor, Nana va a sujetarlo para que se tranquilice pero el la empuja y escapa nuevamente…pero antes de irse grita el nombre ¡¡Kanae!!

Kouta: Kato sabe el nombre de mi hermaa….

Mayu: Debemos buscarlo.

Tanto Nana como Nyu y Kouta salen de la casa en su busqueda…..Como es posible que ese chico conociera el nombre de Kanae…se pregunta Kouta a lo que Nyu agrega.

Nyu: la presencia de Kato…….puedo sentirla como si fuera un diclonius.

Kouta: ¿que?

Nana: si, Nana tambien lo siente….pero es extraño…. Ya que el no es un diclonius.

Nyu: me pregunto si esto tendra que ver con la diclonius que exploto.

Kouta: ¿exploto?.

Nyu: esto es muy peligroso para ti Kouta…..tienes que quedarte aquí.

Kouta: Nyu…….

Nyu: es por tu propio bien Kouta….yo no permitire que mueras.

Después de dejar a Kouta en una parte de la calle, ellas siguen buscando a Kato pero algo las inquieta.

Nana: Nana siente otra persona, esa persona nos quiere matar.

Lucy a pesar de haber recuperado sus cuernos aun no tiene las fuerzas de antes, aunque ha recuperado su rango de ataque con los vectores, aun le cuesta sentir a otros diclonius, ademas del hecho de haber mezclado su personalidad con la de nyu.

Nyu: te sigo.

Nana: ahy estan.

Nana ve en la playa como unas sombras combaten.

Nana: uno de ellos es Kato-san.

Nana y Nyu se acercan a donde se libra la batalla, pero se sorprenden al ver tal brutalidad sin limites que llevava ese combate….En cuestion de segundos Kato le corta las piernas y los brazos a su rival.

Kato: De todos tu fuiste la que mas daño me haz hecho.

Al decir esto Kato regenera los miembros de esa persona, pero segundos después se los vuelve a cortar.

Tanto Nyu como Nana se dan cuenta de que Kato posee dos caras, una es tranquila y tierna, y la otra es sanguinaria y vengativa, mientras tanto Kato seguia el proceso de regenerar y desmembrar los miembros de esa persona casi como jugando con el.

Kato: te hare sufrir los tormentos de la humanidad antes de enviarte al otro mundo……Hidori.

Hidori: Por favor Kato matame, matame, pero no me hagas sufrir mas.

Kato: Los diclonius no me dicen que es lo que debo y no debo hacer Hidori……después de todo fue una diclonius quien la mato a ella y a mi madre.

Nyu se estremece al saber esto, ella sabia quien era la que el hablaba, el hablaba de Kanae, pero tambien sabia que ella habia matado tambien a su madre, por primera vez penso en todas esas personas que mato y las consecuencias que trajo ello, los huerfanos, las viudas, los viudos, padres que perdieron a sus hijos, y se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo Kato era culpa de ella.

Kato: pero todo esto acabara pronto……..Ese vejestorio no te dijo nunca cuales eran mis habilidades y por lo que yo era tan temido cierto.

Hidori: (llorando de dolor) a que te refieres.

Kato: yo soy el resultado de las investigaciones de los diclonius, fui el primero de muchos a los cuales les hicieron esos terribles experimentos, pero yo sobreviví……. ….gracias a eso yo poseo algo mucho peor que los vectores.

Al decir esto hidori se retuerce de dolor al sentir su cuerpo aplastado por una presion….no eran vectores ya que la presion venia de todas partes.

Kato: mis vectores son tan diminutos y numerosos que abarcan un area de mas de 100 metros……en estos mismos momentos mis vectores recorren tu sangre tu sistema nervioso todo tu cuerpo.

Hidori: Kato tu no…..

Al escuchar esto Nyu supo como funcionaban sus poderes regenerativos, Kato reconstruia el cuerpo usando sus vectores como pequeños cirujanos…..las pequeñas particulas que eran sus vectores eran tan pequeñas que actuaban a nivel celular….y tambien penso que tanto como los vectores normales, estos tambien podrian contener el virus.

Nana: Kato-san por favor detente Nana no desea ver mas muerte.

Kato: quieta Diclonius….yo no te mato porque Kato se reusa…tambien manten alejada a tu amiga ya que si se mueve…..no tendre problemas para descuartizarla.

En ese momento hidori agarra una piedra y se la arroja a la cabeza con sus vectores….Kato se da cuenta de que hidori se estaba moviendo pero ya es tarde y la piedra lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza y se desmaya.

Hidori: Kato….porque terminaste asi……yo.

Hidori se desmaya.

Nyu y Nana se llevan a ambos a la casa de Kouta...ellas saben que hidori conoce el pasado de Kato.

Kouta: que sucedió…..Kato esta desmayado.

Yuka: que.

Mayu: ¿porque hay otra diclonius con ustedes?

Nana: Ella sabe del pasado de Kato.

Kouta: ¿queee?

Ambas llevan a Hidori a una habitación…..saben que se encuentra moribunda y que pronto podria morir….de repente ella despierta.

Hidori: ¿Dónde estoy?

Nyu: eso no importa….¿como conoces a Kato?

Hidori: mi deber es matarlo.

Nyu: ya sabemos eso….pero por que lo conoces.

Hidori: en el laboratorio el fue el unico que fue amable conmigo….eso si….antes de que le hiciera eso.

Nana: Hacerle que.

Hidori: paso hace mucho tiempo….yo entiendo que el me odie….el nos odia a todos.

Nana: ¿todos?

Hidori: Diclonus, Humanos todos….el ha sufrido mucho….pero no siempre fue asi.

Nana:…….

Hidori: antes de que empezaran con la experimentación el jugaba conmigo.

Nana: como.

Hidori: el se escapaba de su celda….ya que no tenian tanta proteccion con el por ser humano…..o lo menos antes lo era.

Nyu: Kato-san.

Hidori: el siempre trato de rescatarme…pero en ese tiempo el ya sentia odio por los diclonius…recuerdo que dijo que su madre y una amiga murieron por culpa de los diclonius el no pudo superarlo y tiempo después una diclonius de su edad mato a su padre….el siempre me conto que odiaba a esas dos diclonius que lo dejaron aquí…..los que le quitaron todo.

Nana: asi que por eso kato-san es asi.

Hidori: el no es asi por su pasado, el era mi unico amigo, yo lo amo, (nana se pone celosa). Nosotros queriamos escapar de ese lugar……pero todo salio mal, yo para salvarlo…..lo converti en lo que es…. Pero el cree que lo traicione…..por favor cuidenlo…..el lo es todo para mi.

Hidori al terminar esas palabras huye….ambas quedaron estupefactas al saber la verdad….en ese momento Yuka entra a la habitación.

Yuka: Nana….Kato esta muy mal no se lo que le pasa…tiene mucha fiebre.

Nana: Kato.

Kato esta muy mal…..parece que el golpe que le propino Hidori sumado a ocupar demasiado sus poderes lo agotaron totalmente….en este momento el esta al borde de la muerte.

Nana: Por favor Kato resiste resiste.


	3. Reminiscencia

Capitulo 3

"Reminiscencia"

Kato durante su agonia comienza a recordar fragmentos de su pasado.

Desde lejos se ve a un niño llegando a su primer dia en un nuevo colegio, sus padres estan separados y viajan con mucha frecuencia, ese dia el ve a una niña de ojos rojos y cabello rosado siendo molestada por sus compañeros…..el mira con rabia el que ellos se aprovechen de ella…pero no puede hacer nada mas…..termina su dia de clases y el regresa a su casa, su madre lo esperaba con una buena cena, el aunque estuviera solo se sentia feliz.

Un dia mientras caminaba por la playa el se encuentra con una niña buscando en la arena.

Kato: ola que haces.

Kanae: busco conchas….pero aun no encuentro una bonita.

Kato: toma esta siempre la he tenido.

Kato saca de su bolsillo una hermosa concha rosada y se la entrega a la pequeña.

Kanae: Que linda es muchas gracias….ehh disculpa como te llamas.

Kato: Soy Kato y tu.

Kanae: Kanae.

Kato: mucho gusto Kanae.

Ellos jugaron todo el dia sin parar, se divirtieron mucho durante el dia.

Kanae: tengo que irme….muchas gracias por la concha….el festival de pasadomañana…….iras?

Kato: por supuesto.

Kanae: nos veremos alli….adios Kato-san.

Kato de alguna manera se las arreglo para pedirle a su madre que lo llevara al festival, sin pensar que esa noche sellaria su destino para siempre.

Madre: Kato-chan quedate aquí tengo que ir al baño.

Kato: si madre.

Kato en ese momento ve a Kanae y decide seguirla…….nunca olvidara lo que ambos vieron. La misma chica a la cual golpeaban esos niños decapita a su madre.

Kato no lo podia creer…..encolerizado el sigue a la chica para matarla por haberlo dejado sin su madre.

Después de seguirla ve que ella entra a un tren, el entra tambien y queda fijamente mirandola pensando en como vengarse. De repente Kanae aparece al lado de ella y le dice a un chico que huya…a partir de la nada la niña a la cual Kato queria tanto es partida en dos

Kato ya no podia creerlo, en una sola noche habia perdido a sus dos seres queridos, a manos de la niña a la cual el sentia tanta lastima.

Después de unos dias el volvio a la casa de su padre a vivir, el no recordaba nada, la muerte de su madre ni de Kanae, pero su tranquilidad no duraria mucho, ya que unos años después una diclonius entro a la casa y corta la cabeza a su padre pero antes de matar a Kato unos soldados aparecen y aprisionan a la diclonius. El niño veia con horror como todo su mundo se echaba abajo y ya nadie se iba a encargar de el, de repente uno de los soldados dice…….llevense al niño ya nadie lo necesitara sera de utilidad para el centro de investigacion.

Kato despierta……pero con esa mirada sanguinaria y fria que posee cuando es Adan

Nana y Nyu se preparan para lo peor……..Kato usa sus poderes y las empuja lejos, Nyu intenta detenerlo con sus vectores pero es imposible, Kato solo esta jugando con ellas y las empuja fuera de la casa.

Kato: pronto estaran muertas.

Kato usa sus nanovectores para golpear a las chicas…..en un momento Nana le corta un brazo a Kato pero el lo regenera automáticamente y la golpea. El esta listo para darle el golpe de gracia pero algo lo detiene.

Kato: no puedo……Nana yo no..

Kato se desmaya nuevamente y despierta con su mirada tierna y alegre.

Kato la abraza y Nana se entrega a sus brazos.

Nana: Kato yo te quiero.

Kato: La niña...los mato

despues de decir esas cripticas palabras Kato cae desmayado.

Nana: niña...que niña

Nyu sabia de quien hablaba pero aun no entendia como sabia tanto de ella y de la hermana de Kouta.

Nana llevo a Kato a su habitacion y se quedo dormida con el.

Esa misma noche una pesadilla atormentaba a Kato….pero mas que una pesadilla….eran recuerdos de su pasado.

Hidori: Kato-san…. ¿Como es alla afuera?

Kato: Es muy tranquilo………y muy luminoso…a diferencia de este lugar.

Hidori: Me gustaria poder verlo aunque sea una sola vez.

Después de eso el cuerpo de hidori empieza a incendiarse y solo queda Kato en una profunda oscuridad.

Kato: no importa lo que haga…..siempre estare solo.

Y Kato comienza a ver a cada uno de sus amigos morir frente a el.

Kato: ahhhhhhhh!

Kato despierta y se da cuenta de que todo fue un sueño.

Pero viendo mas detalladamente a su habitación….el se da cuenta de que no durmió solo esa noche……Nana estaba al lado de el….casi abrazandolo y totalmente desnuda.

Kato: creo que paso algo raro…

Kato decide no molestar a Nana y se va de la habitación.

Nyu: no puedes dormir cierto

Kato: pesadillas

Nyu: y de que serian.

Kato: no lo se...siempre son parecidas...estoy con una niña hablando y luego ella arde en llamas.

Nyu: entiendo.

Kato: y tu por que estas despierta Nyu-san.

Nyu: no puedo dormir...hay algo que me inquieta mucho.

Kato: que seria eso.

Nyu: no es algo que te incumba.

Kato: bueno...si no quieres hablar...no te obligare.

Nyu: gracias por entender.

Kato: realmente son bellas.

Nyu: que cosa.

Kato: las estrellas.

Kato en ese momento tararea una cancion muy melancolica y se va a su habitacion...

Nyu: porque tuve que matarlas...

al otro dia Kato se sentia muy melancolico...no decia ninguna palabra.

Yuka: ¿Kato-chan...te encuentras bien?

Kato: si...no pasa nada.

Kato se levanta y sale de la casa sin decir nada.

Kato:¿quien soy en realidad?

Kato recorria caminando la playa y encuentra una concha rosada

Kato: que bonita.

Kato la sujeta y recuerda su encuentro con Kanae.

Kato: que ha sido eso.

Al llegar a casa Nana lo estaba esperando y lo abraza fuertemente

Nana: Kato...donde estuviste...estaba tan preocupada.

Kato: buscandome a m mismo.

Nana: como es eso.

Kato: ya no importa

Kato solo sujeta las manos de Nana con tanta ternura que ella se sonroja.

Kato: perdona por haberte preocupado.

Nana: ya no importa.

esa noche Nyu estaba conversando un asunto muy importante con Kouta y Nana.

Kouta: Kato debe saberlo...

Nyu: pero si se entera de todo el puede que se vuelva como fui yo alguna vez.

Nana: lo mejor es mantenerlo en secreto...Kato no debe saber de sus habilidades.

Kouta: Nana-chan...

Nana: si Kato recuerda todo...se volvera

Kouta: pero no podemos esconderle el pasado por siempre.

Nana: lo se...pero temo que si kato recuerda todo el...

Kato en ese momento tenia una pesadilla.

Kato: mama...papa...por favor esperen.

pero ambos desaparecen.

Kato: tu quien eres...

era una niña pequeña la que llevaba una cabeza humana en el brazo.

Kato: tu los mataste.

...: Solo tu puedes detenerlas...naciste para matarlas.

Kato: ¿a quien?

...: aquellas que te quitaron tu vida.

Kato en ese momento despierta.

Nana: ¿ha sido otra pesadilla?

Kato: si.

Nana lo abraza

Nana: no importa lo que pase...yo siempre estare a tu lado para protegerte.

Kato: Nana.

en el centro de investigacion

Doctor: sedante cortado...pulso estable...bombas estables...analisis normal...proyecto E-3 completado.

Kakuzawa: si A-1 no las mata...ella lo hara.


	4. la cancion del angel

Capitulo 4 "La canción del ángel"

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que Kato se unió a aquella extraña familia. Aunque lo único que deseaba era recordar su pasado y saber de su "verdadera" familia y amigos, tenia un fuerte presentimiento de que tal verdad podría arruinar para siempre aquella vida que llevaba.

Nana: Kato-kun despierta hoy iremos de compras.

Kato: dame un segundo (kato se queda dormido)

Nana: (con voz de sermón) Kato.

Kato: bueno me levantare.

Kato se levanta rápidamente y se va a duchar y vestirse.

Nana: últimamente ha sido muy perezoso.

Nyu: eso es porque tú no le das tiempo para el mismo.

Nana: Nyu-san

Nyu: tienes que darle tiempo para que el pueda descansar,

Nana: pero podemos descansar juntos.

Nyu: no me refería a descanso físico

Mientras tanto en el jardín Yuka y Mayu regaban las plantas.

Yuka: es increíble como ha pasado el tiempo Mayu-chan.

Mayu: si, parece que fue ayer cuando llegue a esta casa….gracias a ustedes he podido vivir tranquila……gracias.

Yuka solo sonríe y mira hacia el cielo azul….no podía ser un mejor día.

En ese momento Nyu y compañía salían de compras y se despiden de las chicas.

Nyu: volveremos luego.

Yuka: bueno, tengan cuidado.

Kato: lo tendremos cuídense.

Los cuatro decidieron pasar a una tienda de ropa para comprarles algo a las chicas.

Mientras tanto en la isla de contención de los diclonius Kakuzawa terminaba los preparativos para completar sus ambiciones.

Kakuzawa: recuerda…tu misión es acabar con A-1 y las diclonius, hemos puesto explosivos en cada centímetro de tu cuerpo….lo suficiente como para volar 10 kilómetros de terreno en tan solo un instante, intenta algo extraño y las detonaremos, falla en tu misión y las detonaremos, una vez que te liberemos tendrás 4 horas para acabar con tu misión.

E-3: entendido, una pregunta, que hago con los humanos presentes.

Kakuzawa: mátalos.

E-3: entiendo.

Aquel nuevo enemigo encerrado como bestia en una capsula parecía estar ansiosa por acabar con Kato y sus amigos.

Rápidamente la suben a un helicóptero el cual parte con suma prisa hacia kamakura.

Mientras tanto en la tienda de ropa las diclonius se excedieron comprando ropa dejándoles una enorme cantidad de bolsas a los pobres chicos.

Kato: están muy pesadas.

Kouta: ni que lo digas.

Nana: llorones.

Nyu solo se ríe.

Kato: oigan… ¿Por qué no pasamos a tomar alguna bebida?

Nyu: buena idea.

Mientras tanto Mayu y Yuka descansaban fuera de la casa.

Yuka: es tan relajante este lugar cuando no están esos dos vagos.

Mayu se ríe del comentario de Yuka.

Mayu: pero sin ellos nuestra vida seria muy aburrida o no Mama.

Yuka: tienes razón…nuestras vidas no han sido las mas normales del mundo…..Dos diclonius que pueden cortarnos en pedazos con sus brazos….y un niño que no recuerda nada de su pasado y es capaz de manipular todo con la mente……que extraña familia no crees?

Mayu: si.

Yuka: pero tiene sus cosas lindas también….aunque también sus pormenores.

Ambas escuchan un helicóptero aproximarse a la casa.

Mayu¿Qué es ese sonido?

Desde adentro del helicóptero se puede ver como los soldados lanzan una capsula la cual contenía a E-3.

Nyu siente que algo extraño esta sucediendo y por lo tanto le pide a los chicos que deberían regresar a la casa.

Kato: espera un momento nyu-san, todavía no termino mi bebida.

Nyu: te la terminaras en el camino.

Nana: yo también lo siento Nyu-san.

Nyu: lo extraño es que viene de nuestra casa.

Kouta solo al escuchar lo que dicen se da cuenta de lo que sucede…..el hacia tiempo que sabia que los diclonius podían detectarse de alguna manera.

Kato¿Nyu-san que sucede?

Nyu: nada volvemos a casa.

Bueno.

Kato tenía un extraño si no le hubiera dicho toda la verdad, el sabia que le escondían algo….y más importante aun, tenia la extraña certeza de que tenía que ver con su persona.

Kato de pronto sintió algo……..una sensación muy fuerte en su pecho…era como si algo quisiera salir de el…..extrañamente en lo único que podía pensar era en una chica diclonius a la cual el no recordaba…pero sabia que fue parte importante de su vida.

Nyu: apresurémonos.

Nyu y los demás corren a la casa…..cuando llegan no pueden creer lo que están viendo.

Mayu¡¡¡¡¡rápido corran!!!!!!

Algo sujeta a mayu por detrás y la lanza contra un árbol

Delante de ellos se encontraba una chica semidesnuda con un casco en la cabeza...Nyu reconocía ese casco…era bastante similar al que usaba cuando estaba prisionera en ese lugar.

Nyu: ella es de………

Kouta la interrumpe viendo a los pies de aquella diclonius a….Yuka.

Yuka: Kouta……..te amo.

Al decir aquellas palabras aquella diclonius descuartiza a Yuka en muchos pedazos……..la cabeza de aquella persona a la que Kouta tanto amo se encontraba ahora a los pies de el……..Kouta quedo en estado de shock.

Nyu: Kouta reacciona….reacciona por favor.

Nyu siente a otro diclonius.

Nyu¿que ha sido eso?

Kato:…….detente por favor……no sigas……………..Kaede.

Nyu escucha a Kato decir su verdadero nombre….el acaso confundió a aquella diclonius con ella o ella también se llamaba kaede.

Mayu: Kato por favor escapa ella viene por ti.

Kato: Mayu-chan.

Mayu: Kato.

Mayu siente como aquellos vectores la sujetan nuevamente……sabe que su fin esta cerca.

Mayu: Kato….por favor….huy….

Antes de que mayu diga sus últimas palabras aquella diclonius la parte por la mitad…..lo cual hace a Kato recordar.

Kato: Ka…..nae.

Kato permanece en silencio durante largo tiempo.

Nana: Kato…..el….ha.

Nyu sujetando a un Kouta llorando desconsoladamente solo dice.

Nyu: lo ha recordado.

Kato abre los ojos los cuales han vuelto ha ser vacíos y cuando es Adán….pero algo ha cambiado…Ambas chicas podían sentirlo. Kato mira fijamente a Mayu….ella aun estaba viva….pero con solo la mitad de su cuerpo no sobreviviría mucho mas.

Kato haciendo uso de sus nanovectores une las dos partes y mayu siente un fuerte dolor cuando ambas carnes rozan. Al cabo de unos segundos Mayu podía sentir nuevamente las piernas…..Kato la había curado.

Kato: llévate a Kouta y a las chicas a un lugar seguro.

Nyu: Kato...yuka.

Kato: ella ya ha muerto….no puedo hacer nada.

Kato mira fijamente a aquella diclonius e intenta hablar con ella.

Kato: creo que ya has causado suficiente daño a todos……Hidori.

Aquella diclonius se saca el casco mostrando aquel rostro del cual Kato alguna vez se enamoro e intento proteger con su vida.

Hidori: tú ya sabes por que estoy aquí.

Kato: tú sabes bien que no te lo permitiré.

Hidori solo sonríe.

Hidori: siempre tan tierno y puro…la verdad no deseo matarte…pero tengo que hacerlo.

Algo empuja fuertemente a Kato contra un árbol.

Kato: aquello….no han sido vectores.

Hidori: me odiabas por haberte convertido en eso…….ahora somos lo mismo.

Kato: no te odio por haberme dado esta habilidad………te odio porque me vendiste para salvar tu miserable vida.

Hidori: cree lo que quieras……yo lo hice para salvarte.

Kato: y ahora piensas salvarme matándome a mi y a aquellos que me importan.

Hidori: yo……

Kato: voy a matarte.

Dos alas de luz surgen de la espalda de Kato y una espada sale de su mano.

Hidori hace lo mismo y ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro.

Kato: así es como termina todo…cierto.

Hidori: kato……….

Antes de que Hidori dijera algo mas Kato la patea y la empuja mas arriba…….Kato en ese momento solo pensaba en alejarla de la casa lo mas posible para no dañar a su nueva familia….ya había perdido una a causa de los diclonius…..no estaba dispuesto a perder esta.

Hidori corta el brazo a Kato con su espada…pero Kato pronto se regenera y le corta una pierna.

Hidori¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhg!!!

Aunque los angelim podían regenerar sus miembros cortados….ellos aun sentían dolor y el dolor de un miembro amputado es algo impensable.

Kato¿Por qué lo hiciste hidori¿Acaso no éramos amigos?

Hidori¿Tal vez solo fingí ser tu amiga para tratar de escapar?

Kato; ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MENTIRA!!!!!!!

Hidori se estremeció al ver que Kato había detectado su mentira….ella lo amaba...no podía negarlo….se sentía muy mal por haberle causado tanto dolor….pero si ella no detenía en ese momento a Kato….las bombas en su cuerpo explotarían y mucha gente podría morir…..Hidori se armo de valor y se abalanzo contra Kato.

Kato la evade y la patea nuevamente…..al parecer Kato estaba mas decidido en combatirla que ella misma…..ella tenia miedo….miedo de matar realmente al amor de su vida….sabia que si lo capturaba iría a una muerte segura…..y si no lo mataba el moriría por la explosión….no sabia que hacer…..aquel dilema que resultaba en la muerte de su amado no la dejaba combatirlo……..no podía abandonar el hecho de que el era el único que se había preocupado por ella y ella se lo devolvió volviéndolo esa cosa…aunque fuera para salvarle la vida...fue por eso que le confeso a Kakuzawa el proceso para crear angelim….el mismo proceso que le salvo a la vida a Kato

Kato estaba tranquilo….esperando el movimiento de Hidori.

Hidori recuerda aquel día que Kato casi muere por culpa de ella.

Dentro de los pensamientos de hidori puede verse a una niña de cabello rosado con cuernos encadenada a la pared…..había mucha sangre….de repente un niño aparece frente de ella.

Hidori: realmente me gustaría poder ver como es afuera.

Kato: no te preocupes….te mostrare como es…..te protegeré.

...continuara

Wenu hacia millones de años que no subia xD pero mi trabajo me absorbe y tuve muchas cosas que hacer

wenu el siguiente capitulo terminara la historia xD en realidad el original eran 3 pero lo subi a 5 xD pa que pasara piola xD


	5. Epitafio

Capitulo 5

Epitafio.

Dentro de los pensamientos de hidori puede verse a una niña de cabello rosado con cuernos encadenada a la pared…..había mucha sangre….de repente un niño aparece frente de ella.

Hidori: realmente me gustaría poder ver como es afuera.

Kato: no te preocupes….te mostrare como es…..te protegeré.

Kato saca de su bolsillo unas llaves.

Kato: las saque mientras osaru-san ellas podré liberarte.

Hidori: kato-kun.

Kato libera en un momento a aquella pequeña diclonius y juntos salen de esa habitación.

Kato: necesitaras algo de ropa para poder salir…no puedes andar desnuda por todos lados. Kato sonríe al terminar su frase.

Hidori se sonroja debido a que Kato recalco que andaba desnuda….eso le dio algo de vergüenza.

Kato: aquí…..aquí podemos conseguirte algunas prendas.

Ellos entran a la habitación y encuentran en un baúl ropa con el nombre Lucy escrito en el.

Hidori se pone una camisa y una falda roja…pero también encuentra un gorro azul el cual se pone inmediatamente.

Hidori: esto los esconderá.

Kato: te avergüenzan.

Hidori: es por estos que me encuentro aquí……yo jamás le hice daño a nadie….pero por poseer estos dos cuernos me enviaron aquí.

Kato: entiendo…..bueno igual……a mi me parecen muy bonitos

Hidori sonríe y besa a Kato en la mejilla.

Kato: y eso……..

Hidori: Kato hay algo que quiero decirte…

Pero antes de que pudiera declararse Kato escucha algo.

Kato: mierda el turno ocurrió antes.

Hidori: Kato…. ¿Qué haremos?

Kato se queda mirando la habitación en la que se encontraban….tratando de encontrar algo……hasta que se topa con un ducto de ventilación.

Kato: Hidori ayúdame a abrir ese ducto.

Hidori: bueno.

Hidori se acerca a Kato y valiéndose de su fuerza…ambos logran sacar la tapa……Hidori sabia que hubiera sido mas fácil con sus vectores….pero ella no quería mostrárselos a la única persona que se preocupaba de ella.

Ambos entran en el ducto y prosiguen.

Kato: no te preocupes Hidori….te sacare de aquí.

Ambos van siguiendo por los ductos de ventilación pero en un momento se escucha algo extraño.

…….: están en la ventilación….abran fuego.

Kato: mierda…….

Los soldados disparan contra los ductos y ambos caen al piso

Hidori: mierda…..Kato.

Los soldados apuntan hacia ambos y Hidori no tiene mas remedio que usar sus vectores con los cuales descuartiza a los soldados…….pero lamentablemente…eran demasiados y uno logra disparar un tiro el cual Hidori no logra detener….pero…el disparo no da en su objetivo….Hidori no puede creer lo que ve.

Kato: Hidor…….. (Cae al suelo inconciente)

Hidori¡KATOOOOOOOOOOOO-KUN!

Hidori abraza a Kato.

Hidori: Kato-kun….no te mueras….no te mueras….por favor….yo te.

Kurama: si te detienes en este mismo instante podremos tratar su herida.

Soldado: aunque dudo que ese pequeño sobreviva a una calibre 7.62.

Kurama: silencio.

Hidori: cualquier cosa que lo salve…..la haré.

Kurama se sorprende al ver la disponibilidad de la diclonius la cual le recuerda a Lucy….la que sufrió la misma situación que ella…..el no pudo salvar a la amiga de Lucy….estaba decidido a poder salvar a este chico.

Kurama: ven conmigo lo llevaremos a una sala de operaciones.

Hidori: gracias.

Kato estaba inconciente pero no muerto……Kurama hizo todo lo posible para suturar la herida y sacar la munición del cuerpo del chico…..pero el había perdido mucha sangre.

Kurama: necesita una transfusión de sangre inmediatamente.

Soldado: ni de broma le daré mi sangre a ese mocoso.

Hidori: yo lo haré.

Kurama: acaso eres estúpida…….no sabemos que tipo de sangre eres….aunque le demos tu sangre o la de ese estúpido que se acaba de negar puede que el cuerpo de ese niño la rechace y además no sabemos que efecto pueda causar en el la sangre diclonius.

Hidori: entonces que haremos.

Kurama: la verdad es que no se……aquí no tenemos banco de sangre…..dudo mucho que envíen a ese chico también.

Hidori: te lo pido debemos salvarlo…..por favor.

Kurama recuerda lo que paso hace poco con Lucy y decide que aunque se estén arriesgando demasiado al menos debían intentarlo.

Kurama: bueno….haremos la transfusión de sangre con la tuya.

Kurama comienza con el procedimiento y Kato despierta lentamente y mira a los tres.

Kato: traidora……….

Kato vuelve a desmayarse sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Kurama realizo la operación con éxito….antes de que llegaran los demás guardias y pusieran a hidori bajo custodia.

Más tarde en la oficina del jefe Kakuzawa

Kurama: hay algo extraño en esa chica….según su historial jamás mato hasta hoy…..interesante no.

Kakuzawa: mas interesante es lo que ha desarrollado ese chico….Kato creo que se llama, al parecer la transfusión le dio habilidades bastante interesantes….para nuestra seguridad lo hemos sedado indefinidamente en una cámara de alta seguridad nivel 7.

Kurama: prometí a esa chica que lo salvaría.

Kakuzawa: recuerda que todavía me la debes Kurama.

Kurama: entiendo.

Kakuzawa: puedes retirarte.

Kurama: entendido.

Kakuzawa (murmurándose a si mismo): creo que será de gran utilidad mas adelante.

Hidori después de ese día….jamás supo de nuevo de Kato….bueno…hasta ahora.

Kato se abalanza contra ella y cuando la golpea siente como se le parte el corazón.

Kato (sollozando)¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Porque me traicionaste?

Hidori: Kato……nunca te traicione….yo……

Kato¡MEENTIRA! Todo esto es tu culpa….tu mataste a Yuka-san…..y lastimaste a Mayu-chan...y no recordemos lo del laboratorio.

Hidori¡Lo hice para salvar tu vida!...estabas a punto de morir….necesitabas atención medica……tuve que entregarme para que te salvaran…..nunca pensamos que desarrollarías esas habilidades.

Kato: pero eso no quita que mataste a quienes quería.

Hidori: lo siento pero si no lo hago…..muchos más morirán.

Kato¿Por qué¿Soy tan peligroso para dejar vivir?

Hidori: no…..yo….

Kato: ya has dicho suficiente…..nunca te lo perdonare.

Kato la sujeta y la lanza contra el suelo.

Kato: yo te amaba Hidori…….pero……..tengo que hacerlo.

Kato reúne sus nanovectores en su puño con el objetivo de destruir de tal manera la cabeza de Hidori que no se pueda regenerar……Kato se mantiene en posición de ataque durante un buen momento viendo la cara de miedo y tristeza de Hidori hasta que cae rendido llorando.

Kato: tú las mataste……por que……..no puedo hacerlo.

Hidori: de todas maneras moriremos.

Kato: de que hablas.

Hidori: dentro de mi cuerpo hay una cantidad suficiente de explosivos para devastar una ciudad…..ellos me los implantaron con el fin de que te matara….si no lo hacia……ellos…los activarían matando a todos…..lo siento…Kato nunca fue mi intención…..se que no merezco tu perdón.

Kato mira a la diclonius llorar con una tristeza tan grande que se puede sentir un aura de depresión.

Kato: no puedo perdonarte por lo que hiciste….pero tampoco puedo odiarte……no puedo permitir que mueras todavía…..lo prometí.

Kato usa sus nanovectores y saca todas las bombas del cuerpo de hidori…..Hidori puede sentir un intenso dolor y queda casi moribunda al salir bruscamente……..después de realizar eso Kato cura todas sus heridas.

Hidori¿que piensas hacer?

Kato: es la única manera de que nos dejen en paz…… ¿no lo crees?

Hidori: Kato…..tu.

Kato: no puedo permitir que mi familia siga sufriendo por culpa de quien me quiera capturar………los quiero demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.

Kato comienza a elevarse pero algo le sujeta la pierna………un vector.

Nana: Kato no…..por favor.

Kato (sonriendo calidamente): Nana-chan………..es la única manera……este tiempo contigo ha sido maravilloso…..lo siento por todo el daño causado.

Nana usa su vector para acercarse a Kato y lo abraza.

Hidori: Kato la……..

Nana: Kato…..yo te amo.

Nana lo besa ambos se unen en un abrazo que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara…….era como un abrazo de Ángeles……ambos flotando y consumando su amor mutuo.

Nana: Kato….por favor…..no te vayas….te necesito aquí.

Kato: siempre estaré a tu lado….te lo aseguro.

Kato usa sus nanovectores y Nana siente una calida sensación.

Kato: Nos vemos pronto………te amo.

Kato Anula los vectores de Nana y la baja lentamente.

Kato: lo siento…pero debo hacerlo……no dejare que mueran.

Nana¡¡¡¡¡¡KATO NO PORFAVOR!!!!!!!

Nana veía como Kato se elevaba junto con los explosivos de Hidori………se elevaba….hasta su muerte….su ultimo adiós.

Kato cada vez era mas difícil de verlo…………el en su altura podía ver como el sol se ocultaba en las playas de Kamakura.

Kato: que hermoso.

Durante ese momento estaba todo silencioso….Nana no decía ninguna palabra….Nyu y los demás estaban próximos a llegar

De repente se escucha una fuerte explosión.

Nyu¿que ha sido eso?

Mayu apunta hacia el cielo….donde se encuentra ahora una enorme bola de fuego.

Nyu: Kato……….debemos apresurarnos….Nana-chan se encuentra en esa dirección.

No podían creer lo que veían

Nana golpeaba sin cesar con sus vectores a aquella diclonius……los ojos de Nana eran distintos….mostraban una especie de Sadismo y un fuerte deseo de venganza.

Nyu¡Nana detente!

Nana no respondía…..y solo balbuceaba cosas como …..Hubiera sido su esposa……Hubiéramos tenido hijos….Nana seguía golpeando con una sonrisa que mostraba un serio trauma.

Nyu usa sus vectores para lanzar a un lado a Nana.

Nyu¡¡¡NANA REACCIONA!!!

Nyu le da una bofetada a la pequeña Nana.

Nyu: que sucedió….cuéntame.

Nana: Kato…..el…..ha.

Nyu: la explosión…..fue.

Nana: Kato estaba allí.

Nana rompe a llorar en los brazos de Nyu.

Nana: el no lo merecía……esto no debía terminar así…….el se llevo los explosivos…..a costa de su vida…..¡¡¡¡¡KATOOOO!!!!!

Nyu: Kato lo hizo para protegerte…..no lo entiendes….si el se hubiera quedado….esa explosión te hubiera matado a ti y a esa chica….Kato se sacrifico para que ambas vivieran.

Hidori: Kato….el..

Kouta: ustedes eran lo mas importante para el….por eso lo hizo

Mayu solo mira al cielo y deja escapar solo una palabra….tan suave pero a la vez tan fuerte……un simple…….ADIOS.

Bueno el capitulo se me extendio un poco...bueno esta dedicado a una amiga que murio hace poco y quize honrarla con este fic...bueno dentro de poco subire el epilogo bueno adios


End file.
